Alola Adventure
The Unova Adventure is the second Adventure our heroes The Terrific Three/Fearsome Four go in. Summary Three homies named Johnny, Daniel and Tiff share a house together and live a pretty basic life, until they went on a Pokemon Adventure across Alola. he three of them meet new Pokemon and people overtime and fight against the evils Team Skull and Aether Foundation. Episodes TBA. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Tiff * Johnny * Daniel * Kukui * Lilie * Gladion Secondary/Minor Characters * Iligma * Lana * Mallow * Olivia * Hau * Hala * Mohn * Lusamine * Guzma * Plumeria * The name which shall not be mentioned * Kahili * Molaine * Sophocles * Kiawe * Geleia de Acerola * Nanu * The Masked Royal Mentioned * Wicke Pokemon Teams Tiff * Tigger The N Word * Biggie Cheese * Thor * Eddie Murphy Johnny * Hawkeye * Cocktweezers * Nips * Toxinlash * Corvi Daniel * Sonata * Jet * Yeehaw * SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAA! Opening The opening theme song is Day N Nite by Kid Cudi. The opening starts with a black background in which a reddish orange letter T slowly appears before getting engulfed in light blue flames that soon shine the background to be completely blue as the theme song plays. Then its shown that The Terrific Three are inside a submarine when they notice a mysterious looking glowing fish Pokemon, then they chase after the fish on the submarine while the theme song is still playing. on the ocean several aquatic Pokemon can be seen outside the submarine. Before the submarine goes down in each aquatic layer, the intro cuts to show the sky and the day and night cycle. As our heroes manage to get to the bottom of the ocean which is pitch black, their only illumination is the glowing fish, which finally stopped swimming. they then all exit the submarine on diviging suits and touch the fish, as the fish emits a very bright light beam that goes through all the aquatic layers and then finally the sky, as its day but the beam somehow makes a solar eclipse, as then two shadowy figures, one looking like a lion and the other a bat, clash into eachoter, causing a huge blue explosion, as the T engulfed in blue flames is shown again with the words The Terrific Three below it in blue, as the theme song ends. Lyrics Day 'n' nite I toss and turn, I keep stress in my mind, mind I look for peace, but see, I don't attain What I need for keeps This silly game we play, play Now look at this Madness the magnet keeps attracting me, me I try to run, but see I'm not that fast I think I'm first, but surely finish last, last 'Cause day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day 'n' nite The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night At, at, at night Day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night Hold the phone The lonely stoner, Mr. Solo Dolo He's on the move, can't seem to shake the shade Within his dreams he sees the life he made, made The pain is deep A silent sleeper, you won't hear a peep, peep The girl he wants don't seem to want him too It seems the feelings that she had are through, through 'Cause day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day 'n' nite The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night At, at, at night Day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night Slow mo When the tempo slows up and creates that new, new He seems alive, though he is feelin blue The sun is shinin, man he's super cool, cool The lonely nights They fade away, he slips into his white Nikes He smokes a clip and then he's on the way To free his mind in search of To free his mind in search of To free his mind in search of 'Cause day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day 'n' nite The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night At, at, at night Day 'n' nite The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night. Outro Fly me to the Moon from Evangelion, by Claire. Trivia * This is the second adventure of the group. * Mina is nowhere to be seen here. Category:Books Category:Adventures Category:Other Stuff